


happiness

by seventy_nine_percent



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:24:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventy_nine_percent/pseuds/seventy_nine_percent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Прикусив изнутри щеку, он тянется к дверной ручке и в первый миг непроизвольно отдергивает пальцы, но потом крепко обхватывает ее ладонью. Он открывает дверь в комнату так медленно, как будто за ней прячется чудовище, но внутри пусто и тихо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	happiness

Шерлок подходит к двери, и внезапно его ноги слабеют. Споткнувшись, он переходит с уверенного широкого шага на мелкий, и еле переставляя ноги добирается до стены. Чтобы удержать равновесие и не упасть, ему приходится опереться на нее широко расставленными пальцами. 

Неожиданно все предметы начинают казаться больше, чем они есть, и он вспоминает, что не был в собственном доме больше десяти лет. Во рту мгновенно пересыхает, на лбу выступает испарина.

Прикусив изнутри щеку, он тянется к дверной ручке и в первый миг непроизвольно отдергивает пальцы, но потом крепко обхватывает ее ладонью. Он открывает дверь в комнату так медленно, как будто за ней прячется чудовище, но внутри пусто и тихо. 

Шерлок не пересекает порога, просто стоит и смотрит на рассохшееся деревянное полотно двери, разглядывая мельчайшие трещинки и шероховатости. Ему недостает сил, чтобы посмотреть куда-либо еще, но вот он набирается мужества и обводит взглядом бывшую спальню старшего брата. 

У стен громоздятся шкафы темного дерева, забитые книгами, по правую руку тяжело проседает под своей собственной тяжестью привезенный из Италии стол, но его взгляд приковывает к себе кровать. Большая и просторная, с фиолетово-багровым старомодным балдахином и резными столбиками, она осталась такой же, какой являлась ему кошмарах.

Почти теряя сознание от страха, Шерлок идет вперед, прямо к белой пасти нетронутых простыней и останавливается, не дойдя несколько шагов.

Его дыхание становится резким и отрывистым, превращаясь в одышку, и он прижимает запястье к солнечному сплетению, пытаясь унять приступ неконтролируемого ужаса. Будто в самом жутком сне, вся комната сжимается до размеров его черепной коробки, и запах влажной, пропитанной его собственными слезами ткани забивается в ноздри.

Шерлоку вновь начинает казаться, что ему десять, а покрытые рыжими волосками толстые пальцы пробираются внутрь его тела, и все еще борясь с паникой, он боком падает на кровать, а затем переворачивается на живот, чтобы в точности воссоздать образ тех бесконечных ночей, преследующий его уже много лет.

В первое мгновение ему кажется, что сверху вот-вот навалится горячее сильное тело и пригвоздит его к матрасу, но ничего не происходит. В одну секунду он лишается сил, а потом начинает смеяться, силясь протянуть руку и разгладить замявшийся уголок наволочки. У него не получается даже поднять палец, но он продолжает пытаться, даже не замечая того, что его истеричный смех перешел в сухие, заикающиеся всхлипы.

Несколько страшных часов он лежит парализованный, понимая, что не может даже дойти до двери, а потом проваливается в черный сон без сновидений и просыпается наутро от собственного крика.

Счастливым.


End file.
